


small spaces

by preromantics



Series: Bus Sex Series [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bunks are just not logistically set up space-wise for that amount of movement.</i> Companion to <i>tricky spaces</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 8/11/09.

They only actually fuck in the bunks once. Bunks are just not logistically set up space-wise for that amount of movement.

Adam opens Kris up slow in the hotel, right before buscall. They both stay dressed in the hotel room, Kris up on his knees on the bed with his pants down around his ankles and Adam stays behind him, pressed along his back with lube-slick fingers, twisting three in at a time relentlessly until the handlers come knocking on door.

"How long can you wait?" Adam asks him, voice low, buttoning Kris' jeans as he leans against the wall by the door, pupils wide and looking thoroughly debauched already.

Kris just groans, a little, soft with a twist to his mouth.

Kris makes it about an hour on the bus, sprawled out on the couch, one leg over Adam's and trying not to touch more, clenching one hand in the back of Adam's shirt periodically behind a pillow where no one really notices.

Adam is the one that drags him back -- it's broad daylight and everyone is busy on the bus. One of the back up singers is sleeping, or maybe reading, but he's on the opposite end from Adam's bunk and neither of them take much not. Adam forcefully handles Kris into his own bunk, rolling over top of him and helping shove Kris' pants down around his thighs, pressing two fingers into him again, curling and watching Kris bite down into his shirtsleeve as he keens, arching back.

"Come on, come on," Kris says, voice gritty.

Adam gets himself ready, knees knocking into Kris' sides -- he'll probably have bruises but Adam likes to see the bruises, anyway, likes to press hard against them with this hands and watch Kris' eyes roll back.

It's hard to maneuver inside the bunks, when Adam finally presses into Kris, mostly pushing down in sharp, quick strokes and keeping deep, overwhelmingly full and Kris can't really spread his legs so he's tight, so tight around Adam's cock.

Adam bites along the back of Kris' neck, right at his hairline and reaches underneath them both with as much leverage as he can manage to stroke Kris' cock quick and tight, pushing him over the edge faster than he means to.

Kris clenches hard around Adam when he comes, twisting into the little mattress, and Adam holds him down with one hand pressed against the top of his spine, nails digging in as he rolls his hips down and comes, too, head snapping up and grazing the top of the bunk, still moving in and out, a little frantic.

Kris pushes him off, first, and they clean up as best as possible, Adam tying the condom off and dropping it in the bus bathroom wastebasket when he slips out of the bunk area. Kris stays in, cooling off, and texts Adam back and forth all the way to the next hotel stop.

Adam doesn't stop grinning the entire way there.


End file.
